


На краю

by TokaOka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokaOka/pseuds/TokaOka
Summary: Миниатюра о крайнем воспоминании, которое больше похоже на сон перед пробуждением.





	На краю

**Author's Note:**

> Автор полагает, что герой скорее мертв, чем жив, но "ведь неизвестно, может, смерть жизнью кончается"?  
> Автор благодарит за труд и похвалы свою дорогую бету - Altra Realta.

В то лето они только и делали, что валялись в траве. Нет, в самом деле, сейчас, оглядываясь назад, Ремус отчетливо видит одно: вот они бредут, но уже мгновение спустя, как по команде, все как один валятся в траву и, щурясь на солнце, лежат. Лежат и лениво пропускают сквозь себя время, кучу времени, тонны бесконечного времени… В небе плавно живут облака, зарождаются, набираются сил и уплывают за горизонт, чтобы рассыпаться прахом дождей где-нибудь в районе Глен Этив. Иной раз кто-нибудь — Сириус, конечно, чаще всего это именно Сириус, а может, Ремусу это только кажется, может, тогда он чаще наблюдал именно за ним? — протягивает руку и срывает травинку. Она вытягивается из трубчатого стебля неохотно, с тонким, еле слышным писком, и ее мягкий, сладковатый кончик тут же исчезает в сомкнутых зубах.

— Хорошо-то как, — говорит Сириус, лениво растягивая слова. Они звучат, словно полузабытое заклинание, как отголосок древнего пения, и ветер переливчато шелестит в листве, а может, это шум прибоя отбивает ритм.

Ремусу хочется вернуть себе это состояние безмятежного покоя. Хотя бы мысленно вернуться на одно из таких «лежбищ» прежде, чем навсегда уснуть, убаюканным ласковым, но таким обманчивым чувством умиротворения.

— За что, в сущности, мы воюем?

Джеймс говорит это вяло, будто в полусне. Его очки сдвинуты на лоб, и лицо совершенно неподвижно. Он говорит, практически не размыкая губ, по которым Лили проводит кончиками своих волос, улыбаясь всякий раз, когда видит, как ресницы Джеймса вздрагивают от щекотного расслабляющего возбуждения.

— За такие вот именно моменты, — Джеймс сам же отвечает на свой вопрос. — За возможность лежать на траве под солнцем, за счастье любимых. А ты за что воюешь, Бродяга?

Сириус едва заметно шевелит головой, будто устраивается поудобней. На деле же он смущен. Он всегда медлит с ответом, когда сомневается, стоит ли момент того, чтобы открыть душу. Заглянуть в ее глубину он позволяет чрезвычайно редко, чаще всего приглашая гостей в кричаще обставленный салон на поверхности. На многих эта комната производит неизгладимое впечатление, положительное ли, отрицательное? — неважно. Но редко кто заметит там заурядную дверь в углу, за которой как раз и скрываются хозяйские покои.

— В целом, ты прав, за это мы и воюем, — Сириус уходит от ответа в своей излюбленной манере. Сейчас он слишком доволен жизнью, чтобы о чем-то спорить и что-то доказывать.

Лежа на животе, Ремус чувствует, как у него затекли запястья, слишком тяжелой стала голова: так и тянет опустить ее на локоть, но тогда танец травинки в губах Сириуса ему будет не виден, и Ремус терпит, лишь трет запястья, разгоняя кровь.

— Чего ты ерзаешь? — Сириус смотрит на него, приподняв голову. — За что ты воюешь?

— Ты спрашиваешь так, будто мы на лекции, — Ремус улыбается.

— Я воюю за то, чтобы мир стал лучше, — спасает положение Питер. — За то, чтобы в нем было безопасно жить.

Сириус фыркает. Сейчас в его кричаще обставленном салоне зазвучит издевательская речь. Ремус уже прикрывает глаза в ожидании, но неожиданно в салон входит Джеймс:

— Тоже верно. Безопасная жизнь, да. А как иначе?

— Мне жалко магглов, — говорит Питер. За закрытыми глазами Ремус продолжает улыбаться. — Они же не виноваты…

— Да их никто особо и не винит, — Сириус снова фыркает. Ремус представляет, как он пытается вытолкать из своего салона Джеймса с его вечным успехом вовремя перевести разговор в мирное русло, и улыбка стекает по лицу вниз, почти до самых губ.

— Ты ведь не винишь, скажем, муравьев? Ну живут они своей муравьиной жизнью, копошатся чего-то, в целом — они тебе даже могут нравиться, но только до тех пор, пока не принимаются захаживать в твой чулан за сахаром. Вот тогда твоему терпению приходит конец.

— Глупости какие!

Это Лили. Она явно врывается в салон на помощь Джеймсу, толкая его в глубину комнаты. Ремус чувствует, что оказался в центре зрительного зала, и прячет лицо в ладонях, мысленно умоляя актеров прервать пьесу на моменте «занавес поднимается».

— При чем тут муравьи? Магглы не муравьи, и сравнение это настолько глупое, что мне даже не хочется объяснять, почему я так думаю! Да и что это за разговоры такие?! Мы воюем за мир и безопасность, за покой и любовь, за возможность вот так лежать на траве, слушая тишину и вдыхая запах цветов…

— Услышать тишину нам теперь точно не грозит, — Сириус вытягивает изо рта травинку. — Ты так разоряешься…

— Меня просто возмущает такое пренебрежительное отношение к магглам. Мои родители магглы, если ты забыл!

Ремус ласково смотрит на Лили. Голубизна неба так оттеняет ее волосы, что они кажутся ржавыми. Ремусу даже чудится металлический перезвон, будто сотни тончайших струн тронули где-то на краю земли.

— Моя мама — маггла, — говорит Ремус. Это вовсе не для того, чтобы поддержать Лили или досадить Сириусу. Просто констатация факта.

— Я ни слова не сказал плохого в их адрес, — Сириус снова скрипит травинкой. — Они мне даже симпатичны. Но я бы предпочел не замешивать их в этой магической заварушке.

— Так о том и речь! — снова раздается тихий перезвон далеких струн. — Магглы оказались вовлеченными в войну, о которой и понятия не имеют! Поэтому они наиболее беззащитны в этой ситуации.

— Ну, беззащитность магглов весьма условна, Лили, — Джеймсу явно неуютно в центре салона. — У них есть такое оружие, от которого не спасают даже Щитовые чары.

— Знаешь, Джеймс, — перейдя в наступление, Лили заставляет Джеймса пятиться к той самой незаметной дверце, за которой скрывается истинная сущность Сириуса. Если Лили не остановится, то нынче же вечером… Ремус не успевает додумать мысль.

— Это оскорбительно! Хорошо, допустим, что магглов можно сравнить с муравьями, я сказала: допустим, Сириус, и прекрасно вижу твою ухмылку. Когда люди разрушают муравейники, чтобы обезопасить свои сады — это преступление. Преступление против самой природы, если угодно. Люди в данном примере выступают как варвары. А муравьи, между прочим, и понятия не имеют о существовании каких-то там «людей».

— С чего ты взяла?

Ремус смотрит на приподнявшегося на локте Сириуса и думает, что тот точно не похож на муравья. Только не он. И уж во всяком случае не сейчас. Сириус больше похож на осу: яркую и стройную, с крепкими прозрачными крылышками, сосредоточенную и бесстрашную, безопасную — до тех пор, пока в ее крошечную головку не стукнет мысль: «угроза!», и после этого — совершенно безрассудную.

— Мы для них слишком большие. Мы просто не умещаемся в их крошечном воображении.

— Это тебе муравьи рассказали? — Сириус улыбается и с видом победителя снова ложится.

— Это мне рассказал профессор Дамблдор, если хочешь знать.

— А, ну тогда — конечно! — Сириус уже откровенно хохочет.

Ремус упивается этим представлением. Он даже не может сказать, что ему нравится больше — остроумная шутка или задранный вверх подбородок, с выступающим под ним острым кадыком.

Джеймс хмыкает. Следом — Питер. Потом уже наступает черед Ремуса; он, наконец-то, падает головой на локоть, ощущая долгожданное расслабление в запястьях. Последней начинает смеяться Лили.

Нахохотавшись вволю, Ремус расталкивает друзей, оттесняя их из главного воспоминания.

Ночь. Ветерок колышет море разнотравия. Небо такое темное, словно кто-то натянул над миром черное покрывало, и солнце робко просвечивает сквозь крошечные прорехи, разбившись на миллиарды маленьких светил.

— Может быть, мы действительно муравьи? Крохотные букашки, которые даже вообразить не могут, что кто-то вышел на них с чайником крутого кипятка?

— Я не знаю, Ремус. Но, даже если и так, разве что-то изменится от нашего прозрения? А еще, дело ведь не в какой-то неведомой силе, дело в том, что одно муравьиное племя убивает другое, хотя, казалось бы, чего им делить?

Ремус пожимает плечами и всматривается в темноту неба. А вокруг стрекочет и жужжит — едва ли тише, чем днем — мир.

— Значит, это не закончится никогда… — Ремус прикрывает глаза. Всем своим существом он сейчас снова переживает бесконечность времени, оно валится на него всей своей необъятностью и неисчислимостью, беспредельностью и пустотой. — Я бы хотел отвоевать один только неповторимый миг, пустяк, ерунду, секунду…

— Какую?

Ремус чувствует, что его волосы спутались под пальцами Сириуса.

— Вот эту, — говорит он и будто наяву чувствует скользящую по лицу Завесу.


End file.
